


Threats

by Daidairo



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Romance, from a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daidairo/pseuds/Daidairo
Summary: He looked up at her in mild disbelief. “Is that a threat?”Moon grinned brightly. “Why, yes.”





	Threats

“I’ll give you ten minutes to finish.”

Scratch, scratch.

“Otherwise, I’ll have to ask Lillie to come help me persuade her brother. And, just so you know, she’s with Hau right now.”

That finally caught Gladion’s attention, and he looked up at her in mild disbelief. “Is that a threat?”

Moon grinned brightly. “Why, yes.”

Gladion groaned. Hau’s methods of persuasion were unoriginal but persistent, mainly consisting of him going ‘please please please please pleaaaaaase’ all around the poor soul he was trying to convince until they said yes just to get some peace and quiet.

Then again, it wasn’t like Moon had been giving him much peace and quiet for the last ten minutes, either.

Gladion didn’t dislike having her around. Truth be told, he rather enjoyed Moon’s company. But today, he had several piles of paperwork to clear, and a meeting in the evening, and Moon’s presence in his office wasn’t exactly helping. Especially when her objective was to drag him out to some film premier and dinner party.

“Moon,” he said as patiently as he could, dropping his pen and swivelling his chair to the side to look at her. “I have work to do.”

“I asked Wicke, and she said there’s nothing urgent in your schedule that can’t wait for tomorrow,” Moon countered smugly.

“Trust Wicke,” Gladion muttered under his breath. Moon chuckled, and he scowled at her balefully. “Just go with Lillie and Hau. You don’t need me there.”

“Maybe not. But we want you to come, Lillie, Hau and me. You’ve been working too hard this past month, and you need a break, Mr. President.”

“I’m fine,” Gladion insisted. “Look, I’ve barely spoken more than ten lines to Ilima, it’d be weird for me to show up suddenly.”

“You’d be coming as my plus one, so I don’t see a problem with that,” Moon returned, folding her arms. “Lillie’s already cleared it with Ilima.” 

“I’d—she– Why are you two so insistent on my going to this thing?” Gladion demanded, throwing his hands up in exasperation. Moon tilted her head to one side as he glared at her.

“…Because we want the pleasure of your sparkling company?” she offered.

Gladion continued to glare at her, his brow furrowed, his scowl pronounced. Moon sighed and unfolded her arms.

“I mean it, Gladion. Like I said earlier, you’ve been working too hard. You haven’t gone to the League or attended a single Battle Royale in a long time. Lillie said she’s barely seen you at home, only for dinner once or twice. We’re all worried that you’re not looking after yourself properly,” she said quietly.

Gladion pressed his fingers against his forehead, then sighed as well. “I appreciate the concern. But I’m fine, really. Things have just been kind of busy recently, with the Goldenrod Conference coming up soon. But I can handle it. There’s no need for you or Lillie to worry.”

“It’s not just that. We’ve… I’ve really missed you, Glads,” Moon said softly, so softly that Gladion almost missed it. He raised his head, and something caught in his throat at the look in her blue eyes.

They remained silent for two or three long seconds, before Moon continued, “We thought this would be a good opportunity. An excellent buffet spread, some quality wine. You’d get to say hi to some of the others, breathe some fresh air, and you wouldn’t have to stress about work for a while. Best of all… we’d be able to spend some time with you.

“So… I really hope you’ll come. With me.”

Gladion opened his mouth, then closed it. He didn’t know how to respond. Sure, he had acknowledged that they were, to some extent, friends, but he had had no idea how much she valued his company. How much she cared.

Until now.

And he hadn’t thought about how much he cared, either.

“Gladion?”

Until now.

She was clasping and unclasping her hands, a habit she had when she was nervous about something. Instinctively, Gladion reached out to close his fingers around hers.

Moon blinked, looked down at their hands, then up again at him. Somehow, he had moved so he was standing before her, his face just a few inches above hers. He could see the dusting of light freckles across her nose, could hear the sharp intake of breath as her lips parted.

“Moon, I…”

“I’ve cleared it, Champion!” Wicke called out breezily as she burst through the door. “The President’s schedule is now completely free for the rest of to— Oh… Am I intruding?”

She glanced from Gladion to Moon, the former looking out of the window, gripping his left hand with the other, while the latter was staring at her with a slightly amused smile and flushed cheeks.

“It’s okay, Wicke. Thanks for your help,” Moon said.

“It’s no trouble!” Wicke beamed. “The meeting with the Conservation Department has been rescheduled for two o'clock tomorrow, President, and the Professor—”

“Wait… you asked Wicke to change my schedule before I even said yes?” Gladion interrupted, turning from the window.

“Oops.” Moon had the audacity to grin at him. Gladion felt an unwilling smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, even as he shook his head.

“I knew the Champion would be able to persuade you, Young Master,” Wicke said happily. “So please, just leave Aether Paradise to me and enjoy yourself today!”

“All right!” Moon lifted his bag from the couch in the corner, swept the pokeballs on his desk into it, and threw it at Gladion. “Time to ride!”

As Gladion followed her out of the building to call their Ride Charizards, he heard Wicke whisper to the intern standing outside the door.

“500 pokedollars they end up dating by the end of today.”

Perhaps, he thought, glancing sideways at Moon, it wouldn’t be a bad idea to let Wicke win her bet.

**Author's Note:**

> Ilima’s starring as the folk hero Fletchling Hood in his new movie by the way www


End file.
